<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nesting by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890473">Nesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Umino Iruka, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No Sexual Content/Implications, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is feeling lonely and in need of security, and while he may be a little hesitant, he knows there's one place - one <i>person</i> - he can always trust to provide anything he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/gifts">vulcanhighblood</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Vulcan! I hope you like this bit of gen omegaverse fluff~ ;)</p><p>Written for the space 'Kotatsu' on my <a href="https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html">Iruka Winter Bingo</a> board!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure this is okay, Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked, fidgeting, still lingering on the doorstep, his scent thick around him and slightly more bitter than it should be. Iruka rolled his eyes, reaching out and catching Naruto by the shoulder of his jacket, tugging gently.</p><p>“You’re <i>always</i> welcome here, Naruto.” Iruka said, and he made a soft chirruping sound in his throat, his eyes dampening visibly as he sniffed quietly. “Come on.” Iruka cupped the back of Naruto’s head, pulling him into a hug, then nudged him further inside, closing the door. “Why don’t you take a bath before dinner, let yourself relax?” he suggested.</p><p>Naruto fidgeted again, nodding, and Iruka directed him into the bathroom and started the water for him, then crossed into his own room, rummaging through the drawers.</p><p>“Do you want these, or would you prefer to keep your own clothes?” Iruka asked, holding up a pair of his own pyjamas. Naruto’s eyes widened and he almost snatched them out of Iruka’s hands, cuddling the heap of soft fabric to his chest. “All right.” Iruka laughed softly, cupping Naruto’s cheek. “Take your time.”</p><p>Naruto nodded, stepping backwards into the bathroom and closing the door. Iruka could still hear his happy little croon from the other side, over the rush of the bath filling, and smiled faintly, shaking his head as he walked away.</p><p>Leaving his work satchel half sorted through for the moment - he’d been in the middle of pulling out his grading and the next term’s lesson plans for the evening’s work when Naruto knocked - Iruka poked through the kitchen idly. He started water boiling and pulled out a miso packet as well as leftover vegetables from the day before, tying his hair up again as he tried to judge how to get everything ready at roughly the same time.</p><p>After a few moments he settled on being pleased if he could get everything ready at all, and shook his head.</p><p>While the rice was still cooking, the vegetables were hot and the miso was ready when he heard a soft padding footstep behind him. His nose twitched. He could smell Naruto, as well, the faintly bitter edge now gone from the generally sweet scent of his heat.</p><p>Iruka turned, looking over his shoulder, and pressed his lips together to control his smile. Naruto was all but swimming in Iruka’s pyjamas, faintly flushed from either the bath or his heat, and smiling slightly, eyes soft and curious.</p><p>Iruka tilted his head, inviting, and Naruto trotted over to him, sniffing. “Mm. . . Ramen?”</p><p>“Not tonight.” Iruka shook his head. “Hungry?”</p><p>Naruto nodded, and Iruka squeezed his shoulder. “Be ready soon. Get out the bowls for me?” he asked, nodding towards the cupboard and giving Naruto a gentle nudge that way.</p><p>Naruto rummaged through the cupboards and set the table, and Iruka shooed him to go ahead and sit, squeezing his shoulders. Iruka got him a glass of water, then started serving up their dinner. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Naruto crunched through the vegetables happily and lingered over his soup with a contented look on his face.</p><p>Iruka pushed what was left of his own bowl across the table in offer and Naruto perked, hesitated, then took it when Iruka got up and started clearing his dishes away. He patted Naruto’s shoulder, then ran his fingers through Naruto’s damp hair, smiling slightly as Naruto shivered, shoulders going lax.</p><p>“Take your time, help yourself or let me know if you want anything else.” Iruka told him, one knuckle sliding behind Naruto’s ear. “I have grading to do; you’re welcome to come keep me company when you’ve eaten or go in to bed, as you like.”</p><p>Naruto hummed, nodding, and Iruka left him be. Before he actually went to start work, however, he went to check the second bedroom was tidy and roll out the futon, opening the cupboard where all the spare bedding was kept. After a moment’s thought, he quietly swapped out his own pillow with one of the ones in the cupboard, not pushing it into the sleeping space, but there in case Naruto wanted it. It was a slightly presumptuous thought, but . . . well, Naruto had come <i>here</i>, to him.</p><p>Iruka just wanted him to feel comfortable and safe. He patted the futon, smoothing out the kakebuton then folding it back before he left the room, not wanting to leave too much of his scent fresh in the room either.</p><p>Iruka returned to the main room, collecting his satchel and setting up at the kotatsu. It was easy to get into the rhythm of his work, and the grading was finished before Naruto emerged from the kitchen. Iruka thought he would <i>probably</i> come out here, but he would hear even if Naruto went straight back to the second bedroom.</p><p>He frowned as he spread out his somewhat messy notes on what the next lessons needed to cover, pulling out his log of this year’s classes and the one tracking his last class, checking against the loose plans he had already made. It was easier this time, at least - his last class had been full of clan heirs and several . . . difficult children.</p><p>Iruka had adored his first class - still did - but they had been a hell of a first class for a sensei new to the Academy and new to the job.</p><p>Iruka made a note on a fresh sheet, something to remind him of a better way - he thought - to explain a few fine differences to his kids. There was a soft scuff on the floor nearby, and Iruka tipped his head down a little more.</p><p>The sound continued, growing closer, sliding along just at floor level.</p><p>“<i>What</i> are you doing?” Iruka asked, fighting a smile and leaning back a little, looking down.</p><p>Naruto, sprawled across the floor nearby, pouted up at Iruka in a way that made him look closer to five than fifteen. “Cold, Iruka-sensei!”</p><p>“Mmhm.” Iruka’s brows rose, but Naruto continued edging closer, eying him carefully. Iruka rolled his eyes and flipped up the edge of the kotatsu’s cover, and Naruto made a happy crooning noise and scuttled underneath, stretching out on his belly.</p><p>Iruka let the cover fall down around him, and he purred, closing his eyes. Iruka hummed, taking a sip of his coffee and flipping to the next page of his lesson plan. Naruto wriggled a bit, body pressing up against Iruka’s thigh under the kotatsu, head nudging his hip, and he dropped his left hand to ruffle Naruto’s hair, petting lightly.</p><p>Naruto twitched, then purred again, softer this time, nestling even closer. Iruka glanced down to see the content look on his face and resigned himself to working one-handed for a while. He didn’t really mind, skimming his plans and running his fingers lazily through Naruto’s hair as he sighed, all but melting into the floor - at least, what Iruka could see or feel of him beneath the kotatsu.</p><p>He was falling asleep, Iruka realised after a few minutes, glancing down. It wasn’t the best place for an extended sleep - even less so with him in heat - but Iruka was here with him and could keep watch over him; Naruto could rest and curl up to him until he finished working for the evening - until he was ready to go to bed himself, unless Naruto decided to move on his own before then.</p><p>Iruka hummed to himself, rubbing the nape of Naruto’s neck as he switched between his logs. He wished idly he’d thought to make more coffee before he settled in here, but he wouldn’t disturb Naruto now just for that.</p><p>On the other hand, perhaps he didn’t really need any more coffee at this hour anyway, he thought wryly.</p><p>Iruka worked through at least the rough outline of the next two segments he would be covering in class, checked the draft of the quiz he’d put together for the first one last week, and then looked down at Naruto. He was still asleep, still <i>purring</i> in his sleep, with Iruka’s fingers in his hair, and Iruka’s heart ached.</p><p>His inner alpha was purring contentedly as well, to have Naruto here so happy and relaxed and <i>trusting</i>; even with the low-level fizz of tension along his spine. Sparked by the thick sweetness of the scent now all but surrounding him.</p><p>Iruka sighed, rolling his shoulders lazily and shifting his legs, careful not to bump Naruto as he crossed them the other way. He pulled his grading back over to double-check his work and add a few more detailed notes for his students.</p><p>Eventually he ran out of anything productive to do, however, and he packed everything up in his work satchel again, then stretched. He leaned backwards carefully, until his back met the floor and he stretched out, arching his back to loosen the muscles that had begun to tighten from the long period sitting in the same position.</p><p>Then he unfolded his legs, feet just staying under the edge of the cover on the far side of the kotatsu, and folded one arm beneath his head, closing his tired eyes. He smiled faintly as Naruto cuddled into his side, one arm creeping across his stomach, and shivered as Naruto’s fingers slid over a ticklish spot on his side.</p><p>He freed his hand from Naruto’s hair to pull his hand up a little, away from that spot, then patted his arm as he whined sadly, gone still. Iruka growled softly, reassuring, and returned to petting his hair.</p><p>Naruto was still and silent for a few moments, then wriggled, curling against Iruka, and slowly started purring again. Iruka craned his neck, glancing down, and found that Naruto was definitely still asleep. He settled again himself, shifting a little, and sighed, content to lie there with Naruto warm and lax at his side, letting his mind go blank after a few hours of work.</p><p>It was relaxing, but after a while. . .</p><p>Iruka twitched, opening his eyes and then squeezing them shut again, pulling his arm from behind his head and rubbing it across his face. No, now <i>he</i> needed to not fall asleep here. That wouldn’t do either of them any good, but mostly for Naruto’s sake.</p><p>He shook his head and stretched again, back arching, then gently nudged at Naruto as he worked his way up onto one elbow. “Naruto.” he called when Naruto didn’t stir - other than to curl his fingers more tightly into Iruka’s shirt.</p><p>Iruka smiled, shaking his head, and ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair. “Come on, sleepy. Time for bed. For real.” he added wryly, gently tugging at Naruto’s ear.</p><p>He whined, yawning, and buried his face in Iruka’s hip even as Iruka sat up a little more.</p><p>He hummed, slipping into a low rumble, and Naruto’s whine settled into a soft, contented croon. Well. . .</p><p>Iruka tugged his legs in, moving up onto his knees, and switched off the kotatsu. He leaned down and gathered Naruto up, hauling Naruto’s compact but still significant weight up into his arms. Iruka rumbled soothingly as Naruto fidgeted, whining and giving a small yip, opening his eyes with a sleepy blink.</p><p>“Time for bed, that’s all. Can’t sleep in the floor all night.” Iruka said softly, and Naruto whined a protest, butting his head against Iruka’s chest and closing his eyes again.</p><p>“Comfy.” Naruto protested, and Iruka laughed softly, lifting Naruto a little higher and nuzzling his hair.</p><p>“Bed will be comfy as well.” Iruka promised, and Naruto huffed, but didn’t protest again.</p><p>Iruka dropped back into the soothing rumble; less because he felt like Naruto needed it and more because. . .</p><p>Naruto wasn’t the only one who was content, Iruka thought, cradling Naruto carefully as he slipped into the second bedroom. He went to one knee, nestling Naruto into the futon and gentling him with light petting as he wriggled.</p><p>He turned a little more onto his side and Iruka offered him a spare pillow, which he tugged into his arms, cuddling his cheek into it. Iruka stroked his other cheek, then drew the kakebuton up over him, rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>“Oyasumi, Naruto.” Iruka said softly. “Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Naruto sighed sleepily, hugging the pillow a little more tightly. “Oyasumi.”</p><p>Iruka patted Naruto’s shoulder once more, then rose, slipping out of the bedroom and drawing the door almost shut behind himself.</p><p>Then he went to bathe before heading to his own bed. He dumped his clothes in the hamper on the way out, wet hair dripping down the back of his pyjama top, and yawned, stretching.</p><p>He didn’t bother to turn on a light in his bedroom on his way to the bed, crawling in cosily and stretching out. He paused for a moment, nose twitching at the slightly off scent in his bed, before he remembered about the pillow he’d swapped out earlier and relaxed again.</p><p>Sleep came quick enough, and Iruka had been deeply caught in dreams - something foggy about a waterfall and a brace of fuuma shuriken that had turned into birds big enough to carry off pre-genin, and the yelling of someone Iruka remembered being a Hyuuga, though he could no longer place them beyond that - when something disturbed him. He shifted slowly, tilting his head as he blinked, trying to focus.</p><p>Naruto padded a little closer, leaving the door half-open behind him.</p><p>“Naruto? Need something?” Iruka asked, beginning to push himself up, rubbing his face.</p><p>As Naruto came closer Iruka realised he was holding a pillow. “Naruto?”</p><p>Naruto made a soft almost-chirrup, climbing up onto Iruka’s bed. “Iruka-sensei?” He wasn’t quite hesitant, but he did pause, tilting his head. Iruka couldn’t make out his face in the near-dark, but his scent was all smooth sweetness. “Can I. . .”</p><p>“What do you need?” Iruka asked, but before he could sit up fully Naruto had made it up to nestle in at his side, pressing close against Iruka’s ribs. The pillow was his own, Iruka realised as he took a breath, which he had left in the second bedroom for Naruto if he wanted it.</p><p>“C’n I stay?” Naruto asked, peeking up at him, releasing the pillow slowly - with one arm, at least - and sliding a hand tentatively over Iruka’s stomach.</p><p>Iruka’s eyes widened, his heart squeezing. “Of course.” he said gently, a deep down part of him preening that Naruto had come to him this way. He settled down again, but this time he turned on his side, facing Naruto, opening his arms.</p><p>Naruto nestled against him, burrowing into his arms - the pillow was immediately released, flipping over Naruto’s hip, and Iruka caught it before it could fall off the bed. He brought it up and tucked it under Naruto’s head, and he purred, wriggling and clinging to Iruka needily, rubbing his nose against Iruka’s collarbone.</p><p>Iruka hugged him, stroking his back, taking in the scent of contented omega in heat and letting out a soft rumble. Naruto went nearly boneless against him, fingers curled into his shirt, and Iruka smiled slightly.</p><p>“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto said into his shoulder, and Iruka’s arms tightened around him.</p><p>It took a few minutes to steady his voice, and Iruka nuzzled Naruto’s fluffy, spiky hair, shifting slightly as he did. “I’ve got you.” he said softly, a promise, and then realised Naruto was already asleep.</p><p>Iruka laughed, heart full, and rubbed his cheek against his pillow, settling in more comfortably, tugging the blanket up a little higher over Naruto and relaxing into sleep with a contented ease he hadn’t felt in years. It wasn’t elaborate, it hadn’t been specially built, but it was a nest, and it was family, and Iruka had never rested better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>